


Бен Шерман и Пума

by neun_geschichten



Category: Southland
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Купер и Шерман получают вызов на незаконное проникновение в жилище; он оказывается не совсем тем, на что они рассчитывали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бен Шерман и Пума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ben Sherman and the Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761195) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



_Порой неожиданные препятствия мешают полицейским выполнять их работу и зачастую вынуждают действовать, не раздумывая._  
  
В вызове говорилось о «возможном взломщике», по информации от диспетчера, домовладелец уверял, что у него во дворе кто-то был. И он думал, что это женщина.  
Бен и Купер обменялись насмешливыми взглядами, но, тем не менее, Купер направился в дом успокаивать хозяина, а Бен прошел через соседскую территорию, чтобы проверить все за забором. Когда он забрался на стоявший на заднем дворе мусорный бак и выглянул из-за забора, то увидел Купера, что-то внимательно высматривающего из-за совершенно уродских штор, которые прикрывали раздвижные стеклянные двери. Купер мельком посмотрел на него.  
Выражение лица Бена, по всей вероятности, должно было передать, что он ничего не видит. Тогда Джон согнул все пальцы ковшиком, намекая, чтобы Бен перелез через забор. Тот кивнул и осторожно сполз вниз во двор, немедленно укрывшись за домом и вытащив пистолет.  
Он действительно ни хрена не видел, вообще не знал, зачем они сюда притащились. Никого в этом сраном дворе не было.  
  
Потом он услышал крик. Похожий на женский, но слишком близко, чтобы это могла быть соседка. Бен высунул голову из-за угла, снова спрятался, а потом вышел, как по учебнику, держа пистолет впереди себя, и обнаружил…  
  
Ничего.  
  
Правда, он до сих пор слышал какой-то звук, чем-то напоминающий рычащий мотор. Бен очень медленно повернулся и понял, что то коричневое пятно, которое он принял за клочок бурой травы на газоне, было пумой.  
  
— Сэр? — позвал Бен по рации.  
  
— Видишь что-нибудь? — спросил Купер.  
  
— Тут горный лев, сэр.  
  
— Тут кто?  
  
Пума, которая до этого валялась на траве, поднялась, потянулась и снова издала этот странный звук. Он действительно очень напоминал женский крик. Бен смутно слышал, как из рации доносится голос Купера, вызывающего Службу по надзору за животными.  
  
— Да, это гребаная пума, — сказал Купер. Бен обернулся и увидел, что тот смотрит на него из заднего окна. — Без резких движений, о'кей? Я открою окно и прикрою тебя. Давай к двери.  
  
Бен кивнул, но это было ошибкой, потому что он тут же привлек внимание пумы. Она замерла, немного склонила голову и двинулась в его сторону. Расстояние между ними было совсем небольшим, Бен даже смог разглядеть ее ребра. Пума выглядела голодной.  
  
— Как думаешь, насколько сильно мы можем ей навредить? — поинтересовался Купер. Бен оценил попытку его успокоить, но она не сработала. Он начал пятиться бочком, наставив внезапно показавшийся крохотным пистолет в голову гребаному горному льву.  
  
— Они же не на грани вымирания? — спросил Бен.  
  
— Ну, конкретно эта, что идет в твою сторону, явно на грани, — ответил Куп. Бен услышал, как открылось окно. Кошара на миг отвлеклась на звук, отвернувшись, но потом сочла Бена более достойным внимания и повернула голову обратно.  
  
— Можешь представить, — начал Бен, скорее чтобы удержаться и не дернуть с места, как ошпаренный, — новостной заголовок? Полицейский убил животное, находящееся под угрозой вымирания. Напарник обоссал все штаны от сме…  
  
Он не успел договорить, потому что эта зараза попыталась прыгнуть на него. Бен метнулся вперед и упал. С одной стороны это означало, что теперь он был еще дальше от дома, с другой — к настоящему моменту он все еще не был съеден. Он вскочил на ноги, развернулся, снова взял пуму на мушку и выставил левую руку для баланса. Та кружила вокруг него, не давая расслабиться.  
  
— Служба по надзору уже в пути, — сказал Купер. — Если эта херня еще раз так сделает, пожалуйста, пристрели ее.  
  
— Думаю, ее это только разозлит.  
  
— Попробуй наорать.  
  
— Сбрендил?! — спросил Бен, но как только он замолк, раздвижная дверь отъехала в сторону, и вышел Купер.  
  
Он продефилиовал во двор, будто никакой голодный лев в этом мире не угрожал его здоровью, и заорал:  
  
— Эй, говнюк!  
  
Пума посмотрела на Купера, и Бен еле сдержал смешок.  
  
— Кыш! — Купер хлопнул в ладоши, уверенно шагая вперед. — Давай, катись!  
  
Пума развернулась и начала крутить задом, словно примеривалась к прыжку. Купер вдруг выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в землю. Пума засомневалась.  
  
— Ну же, проваливай! — крикнул Купер. Бен попятился к забору.  
  
Пума так посмотрела, это наверно было самое угрюмое выражение из всех, что Бену доводилось видеть не в человеческих глазах. Животное развернулось и горделиво потрусило в другой конец двора, подальше от них. Остановилось у забора и огляделось. Купер снова выстрелил, целясь на этот раз немного ближе, и пума одним грациозным движением перемахнула через забор.  
  
Бен рассмеялся и почти повис у Купера на плече.  
  
— Катись, — повторил он, не прекращая смеяться. Купер ухмыльнулся и включил рацию.  
  
— Да уж. Диспетчер. Это А-43, докладываю. Подозреваемый оказался пумой. Конец связи.  
  
— А-43, пожалуйста, повторите.  
  
— Подтверждаю. Наш подозреваемый — гребаная пума, — повторил Купер. Последовала долгая пауза.  
  
— Не думаю, что у нас есть код для такого, — неуверенно ответил диспетчер. Бен снова заржал.  
  
— Просрал ты свое призвание, новичок.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — спросил Бен, все еще чувствуя слабость от облегчения.  
  
— Я же говорил, что это не работа, а цирк. Тебе надо было стать укротителем львов.


End file.
